Backyard Bang
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Vegeta is tired and feeling alone. So, he decides to loosen up at a party Bulma throws for the Z fighters. But does he get a little too loose? did have a different name, but it didn't really fit, so I changed it.
1. Chapter 1 Exhaustion

*******_Hey everyone! It's been literally years since I have written a fanfic. I used to have a different name on this site but it's been so long, I don't even remember my login info hahaha! So I created this new one. I hope you enjoy this! I felt inspired to write one while listening to The 69 Eyes for whatever reason. Enjoy it! This is yet another take on how Bulma and Vegeta found themselves together.***_

"**Open Up and Bleed"**

**Chapter One | Exhaustion. **

The sweat took its path to the floor from Vegeta's brow as he lay on the cool floor of the gravity chamber. For all the heat he had just generated in a ten hour work out he started early this morning, Vegeta was surprised to learn that the floor was so cold on his sweat drenched body. He peaked today. He spiked his energy level to the highest it could go and pushed himself. He wanted to reach the next plateau, the next step in his journey to become a super saiyan. Needless to say he succeeded considering his body felt like each limb matched two double-decker busses in weight. There was soreness in his muscles that felt so deep, it could possibly be in the bones. "I have to keep pushing! Kakarot!"

With his forehead still on the floor, he put his hands by his chest and pushed his body up so that he was now on his knees, hunched over. His forehead remained on the floor for quite some time as he searched his tanks for hidden fuel. But in actuality, he was just running off fumes. His anger, his drive, and his inability to accept the idea that Kakarot was stronger than him kept him going. How could this third class saiyan be stronger than the prince!? Vegeta let out a growl and screamed at the top of his lungs. He sprang up and began punching imaginary Kakarot's with all his might. Each punch shot head-splitting pains through his arms just as each kick did the very same to his legs. But his rage would not let him stop. Just then the huge monitor at the control panel blipped as Bulma's face flashed onto the screen.

"Hey, Vegeta, it's about two-thirty in the afternoon! Why don't you come in and eat? Or at least shower; I am throwing a party for you and the Z fighters and it starts in about three hours. It won't kill you to relax one night, and think about something else for a change. Obsessions like yours aren't healthy for the psyche," Bulma said as she watched a broken man punching the air muttering inaudible words. She tilted her head and watched him for a minute before she added, "Please come. It's in the back yard."

Vegeta continued punching the air. Growing angry that she was being ignored by Vegeta, Bulma snapped, "WELL FINE YOU JERK! I give you a civilized place to stay when you have no where to go, ask my dad to make you your training equipment that you just break within hours of it being newly finished, and feed your ass while you sit around and treat everyone like fucking shit. The least you can do is talk to me when I'm talking to you. I have been nothing but nice to you, so what in fucking hell did I do that was so wrong to you!?" and turned off the monitor before she gave him a chance to answer – if he even would have answered. She stomped off down the hall to continue getting ready for the party.

Vegeta stopped punching and set himself back on the ground. He stood and looked at the monitor as if he was looking at her. "Stupid woman." He said aloud, even though in his mind he knew she had a point. But what did he care; he was the Prince of Saiyans. Food, however, did sound like a good idea. He hadn't eaten in two days it seemed like, and that was not good for as much energy as he was putting out. He turned off the gravity simulator and made his way out of the chamber. He walked down the hall to his guest suite and went to the bathroom. _I think I'll shower first, _Vegeta thought.

He removed his clothes and turned on the hot water. He stared in the mirror at his reflection. He looked as his scars, at his hair, at his muscles, and his own eyes. He looked at the man in front of him and saw nothing but inadequacy. He closed his eyes and leaned over the sink, his hands at the edges and his arms fully extended. He let out a deep sigh as he stepped into the shower. It's been five months since that mysterious lavender haired kid came to warn the z fighters about the androids. Every single day, since that day, he had spent at least twelve or fourteen hours training. In all actuality, he probably has progressed dramatically, but in his eyes, he's barely moved at all.

"Please come? Obsessions like yours aren't healthy for the psyche." He heard Bulma say in his mind.

"Ugh, fine. One night of relaxing, and then I won't until after those androids are defeated and I am a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said, thinking out loud. Vegeta finished up his shower and got dressed in his room. He chose a pair of charcoal grey pants, black dress shoes, and a forest green button up long sleeve shirt. For doing so little, Vegeta cleaned up well. He sprayed some axe body spray on himself and found his way to the kitchen.

"What is there to eat, woman?" Vegeta said in a low tone that startled Bulma who was putting a sheet of cookies into the oven.

"You've got legs, why don't you go look in the fridge yourself you asshole!" Bulma said just before she turned around. She looked at Vegeta in his nice clothes and began to blush slightly. She had to give it to him, he looked fine as hell. Just then, his body spray scent reached her nose. "Wow, you smell wonderful," she said out loud without thinking. Her eyes widened, let out a small gasp and turned around.

"Hey there baby, what have you got cookin for me?" Yamcha entered the room with a stride, and walked over to his blue haired girlfriend. He grabbed her ass and planted a kiss on her lips. Bulma let him finish his kiss before saying, "I'm not cooking anything for the likes of you, Yamcha," as she winked at him. They kissed again, and as Bulma stood up straight, she looked over at Vegeta who was staring in the most peculiar way. She wasn't sure what that look on his face meant. She figured it probably meant –

"Disgusting, how this species interacts between males and females. There is no such time for love and courting on Vegeta! We are a warrior race, not idiots without purpose." Vegeta said to the couple standing before him.

"You just don't know what love is like, Vegeta. Or Sex for that matter, is my guess. Have you ever even touched a woman?" Yamcha retorted with a smug grin.

"The only reason I have to touch a woman is to plant my seed in her and have her bare me a son so that my legacy continues on. Since there isn't any more saiyan woman left, I suppose that part of my life is forever lost." Vegeta replied as he found a whole turkey leg in the fridge and started eating it. Yamcha and Bulma laughed at him.

"Go tease him, Babe. Show him what he's missing." Yamcha nudged Bulma with his elbow. Bulma laughed as she took off her apron. She revealed her zebra print bikini that had pink stars on the breasts where the nipples would be, and a star on the crotch where her you-know would be.

She walked over to the door where he had left a pair of black heels and put them on. She began playing with her hair and walked towards Vegeta so that her body bounced. Her hips swayed to an imaginary beat and she narrowed her eyes seductively at her Saiyan target. When she reached Vegeta, she put her hands on his shoulders and ran them down to his chest. She could feel his muscles tense as when she touched him, he froze. He set his turkey leg on the table as she began to push him into the living area. Vegeta didn't know exactly why, but he found himself letting this happen. Maybe he was too tired to resist, or in some sick way he enjoyed it. He figured exhaustion was just getting the best of him. She led them to a love seat and set him down. She turned around and sat on his lap and began to roll her hips over him as she put her hands on her knees. Vegeta's clenched fists opened slightly as he wasn't exactly sure what to do as nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Yamcha stood in the doorway. He remained smiling and laughing but couldn't help but noticed that there was something natural about the way she moved over him. It made him feel a little uneasy but, hey, he asked for this.

At this point, Bulma turned her body around to face him and straddled his hip area as she grabbed his jaw with her hands and turned his head, exposing his neck. She put her lips close enough for him to feel her breath, but she never actually kissed him. She traveled her breath up and down his neck, back up around his ears, and around to the other side. Once she made it to the other side, she pushed her self off of him and walked back to Yamcha with a smile on her face.

_***End of chapter one! Next chapter is coming soon! Please review? :) ***_


	2. Chapter 2 Break

_***Hey!! Here is chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!***_

"**Open Up and Bleed"**

**Chapter Two | Break.**

Vegeta sat there on the couch, still thinking about what had just happened. Was it something he just _let_ happen, or did she do this to him? The fact of the matter is, he knew that _something_ just happened. Saiyans are not stupid to forces outside of the physical world. He sat there still thinking, until he pissed himself off about thinking of her. _What am I doing letting her flood my mind like this? This is stupid, but one thing is for sure, I need a drink._

Vegeta got up and went out into the back yard. To his surprise the back yard was already flooded with people he recognized. And they were swimming, which explained Bulma's bikini. He walked to the out door fridge and pulled out a pitcher of sweet tea and made himself a tall glass. Behind the bar, he found a bottle of Southern Comfort and he decided to add some to his sweet tea. It was a combination that had him hooked the rest of the night. Just as he started his second glass of the same concoction, he turned around and bumped into his rival, Goku.

"Well, hey Vegeta! Long time no see; I didn't think I'd see you. I figured you weren't going to put a hold on your training. The only reason I'm here is because of Chi Chi," Goku smiled and laughed with all his heart. "But that's ok, I am having fun swimming and eating this amazing food!"

"Kakarot." Vegeta replied short and lifelessly. "I suppose I didn't think I'd see you either."

"Man, you are tense! Loosen up dude, let that alcohol just thin your blood a little bit, and you'll have a good time, I promise. Maybe you'll get lucky with one of Yamcha's lady friends he brought, eh?" Goku smiled slyly, remembering perfectly well the situation that is surely supposed to go down if it hasn't already. But he had to make sure he was not suspected of knowing. "Sex is the best stress reliever! Not that you care, but I've incorporated it into my own personal work out routine, it's the BEST exercise! Man, I have got to go find her..." Goku rested his elbow on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta held his drink and just stood there.

"You fucking light weight. You're drunk already, aren't you, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with a laugh that came from nowhere.

"No, just on the fence between buzzed and drunk. I can't help it; I drink so infrequently so it doesn't take much to get me sauced. I bet you are the same way, Veggie boy." Goku sat on a lawn chair right behind him.

"Little known fact about me Kakarot, I was a big time drinker when I served Frieza. How else was I supposed to cope with having my planet destroyed, my father killed, and I was serving another when I was the one supposed to be being served. The last time I drank was right before the first time I was on this planet to destroy it. It's been a while, but I'm sure I can still hold it better than you can." Vegeta said, strangely happy that he could say he was better than Kakarot at _something._

"Wow, I never knew that Vegeta! Well, come out farther into the party and talk to people, will ya? I'm going to go swim some more! Or better yet, why don't you come swim with me! I think they are trying to get a volley ball game together? It will be fun; you can be on my team!" Goku pleaded with Vegeta. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and took two shots of Southern Comfort in a row.

"Okay, let me go change. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Vegeta sighed as he turned around. He heard Goku cheering and telling everyone in the pool they had one more player on the way. Vegeta walked up to the stairs to his room, but not without passing through an upper floor living area where he found Bulma rolling something in her lap.

"What is that you are doing?" Vegeta questioned her.

"I am making myself an herbal cigarette, Vegeta. I'm not one for drinking. I'd rather smoke." Bulma said as she laughed. "Plus, I haven't smoked in good few months… if not a year. I think I'll be alright."

"Herbal cigarette?" Vegeta asked. "What do you mean? Tobacco?"

Bulma just stared and laughed again. "Are you serious? You've never heard of pot? Weed? Green? Mary Jane?" Bulma said, tipping her head to each word she said and raising her shoulders and holding her hands palms up. "In my opinion it's a lot safer than alcohol. Its only major side effects are hungry, happy, and sleepy!"

"It makes you happy? Is it magic or something?" Vegeta stared, as Bulma continued to laugh.

"It's not magic, but it has some magical effects," she giggled. "If you want, I'll let you try some of mine free of charge. It's the good stuff, so you'll cough like a dying man for a minute, but that just means you did it right."

Vegeta didn't respond for a minute. He considered what the risks would be as best as he could for not knowing what she was even talking about still. His best guess would be like what he often saw people smoking on his home planet. Tigrandis plants. He looked up and away, and then looked back at her. He broke. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. "Fuck it; why not even go farther out of character this evening. I'm supposed to be changing into a swim suit that I don't event think I have to go play volley ball with Goku. I may as well smoke this… stuff with you."

"Okay, you do it like this." Bulma said as she demonstrated. She coughed as she handed him the doobie. Between her coughs, she said, "I like to pull the smoke into my mouth before I inhale it. That way it's easier to me." Vegeta nodded okay, but was still unsure. So he went for it. He did exactly as she said and found that she was right. He coughed and hacked so hard, it seemed to come from within his guts.

"I don't feel anything."

"Give it some time! Finish this with me? It's a small one." Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded.

So, the story went puff, puff, pass for about then minutes. Once they finished it off, Bulma said, "Hey, I think I have some swim trunks of Yamcha's in my room. Come with me, I'll get them for you." She used his knee to stand up and proceeded down the hall to her room with Vegeta in pursuit.

They reached her room, and he looked around at all the pictures she had of her and the Z fighters ranging from when Goku was just five years old to fairly recently -mostly of her and Yamcha. Something inside him pinched when he looked at a picture of the couple kissing on a park bench. He shook it off as she handed him a pair of blue and yellow swim trunks. "I'm going to go down and let them know you're on your way. You can change in here or wherever. See you in a sec." Bulma winked and walked out the door and headed back out to the party.

_***Okay, there was chapter two! Tell me what you think. And yes, to the best of my knowledge, I totally made up that plant that Vegeta spoke of from his home planet. Hahaha! More on the way.***_


	3. Chapter 3 Consumption

_***Alrighty, here comes chapter three. Enjoy it! ***_

**Open Up and Bleed**

**Chapter three | Consumption.**

Vegeta stood in her room, looking around some more. Her bed was a mess of white sheets, brown pillows, and a baby blue comforter. She had her own bathroom that he did not see any reason for going into. He noticed a soft vanilla aroma in the air, as he began to unbutton his shirt. He removed his clothes and put on the swim trunks. As he took his clothes back to his room, he could start feeling the effects of the smoke he just was coughing over. He looked out the window facing the back yard to see everyone looking up waiting for him to come down. He half smiled and made his way back through the house to the back yard where everyone cheered for him to jump in the pool.

"Vegeta! What took you so long, get in here dude! This game has been waitin' for an eternity on you, bro!" Goku laughed as he waved his arm in the air from the deep end.

With no control over it, Vegeta laughed one of the most real laughs he has ever had and said, "Look out!" as he ran and jumped over Goku into the pool. As Gohan decided to dunk his dad into the water, Vegeta found his way back to the surface with a laugh. Bulma swam over and asked him, "So how are you feeling!?" with a huge smile on her face, as she too was laughing.

"Oh my god, what have you done to me woman. I'm laughing! My body feels detached but I'm strangely okay with it right now! I need a drink, how will that effect me?"

"Uh, I'm not sure! I suppose you'll get even more faded, but to each their own. I've never encountered a saiyan who was high and drunk at the same time!" Bulma answered honestly. Vegeta quickly made his way over to the bar and took two shots of Captain Morgan. He giggled to himself as he made the connection. He was going SAILING with the captain while he was SWIMMING in water! The thought seemed to crack him up, as he drew attention to himself by laughing.

"What are you on, man! Get over here!" Krillin shouted! Vegeta jumped back in the pool. They began their game of volley ball and it was going really well. No one could believe, including Vegeta himself, that he was acting so socially. It was as if some other person beamed the Vegeta they knew to a different dimension, cloned his body, and possessed it with someone who was actually emotionally normal and acceptable.

"Man Bulma, this is amazing! I'm absolutely astonished! Vegeta seems like he would be a mean drunk, you know?" Chi Chi leaned over to her blue haired friend. "It's kind of nice seeing him this way! There is a person in there somewhere! Takes alcohol to bring it out, I guess!"

"That, and some weed! I knew I had to do something, so I asked Yamcha to find some for me. Speaking of, I have not seen that man at all since the party started. I wonder where he's gone to again." Bulma replied, looking around for her boyfriend. 

"Oh my goodness, Bulma, I can't believe you got Vegeta high! That's too rich! I have to go to the restroom; I'll look for Yamcha on my way there, k?" Chi Chi exited the pool and made her way to the bathroom. Gohan scored the winning point against Vegeta, his dad, Tien, and Bulma. Gohan's team, which consisted of Dendae, Piccolo who was guilted into playing by Gohan, and Chi Chi who was now in the restroom celebrated their victory!

Vegeta got out of the pool and headed to the bar where he took two more shots, one of Southern Comfort and the other of Captain Morgan. The taste combination was terrible, but he washed it down with a soda he found in the fridge. He made himself another sweet tea and Southern Comfort mix in a red plastic cup and walked around the back yard. He had never really been back there before tonight, and decided I'd have a look around. Towards the back there was a dense row of trees and bushes to make a separation marker between one feature of the back yard and another. He rounded the corner to find Yamcha nearly naked and on top of a woman. Assuming it was Bulma, he scoffed aloud and began to turn around. Yamcha and the girl heard him and looked at him in shock. That's when Vegeta noticed that the woman Yamcha was all over had red hair, and was no one he had ever seen around before.

"Interesting, I had no idea you and Bulma were so open." Vegeta said.

"What do you care anyway, leave us alone now. By the way, why are you wearing my swim trunks? Never mind, leave us!" Yamcha dismissed Vegeta as calmly as he could in front of his mistress.

"Okay," Vegeta said nodding his head. He walked over around to the pool and patio area and found Bulma floating on a pool raft. "Hey, come here for a second. I need to ask you something."

"What is it Vegeta? Can't you ask me from here?" Bulma replied.

"Not exactly." Vegeta said.

Bulma sighed and got off the raft and climbed out of the pool. "Okay, what is it?"

"Follow me, I've found something in your back yard I've never seen before." Vegeta took her around the same row of trees and bushes to expose Yamcha, now being straddled by a naked red head. Bulma screamed in shock and anger, while the girl was pushed off Yamcha by his own hands.

"Oh what the fuck, Vegeta, you narked on me?," Yamcha bellowed as he stood up off the ground, "What the fuck!? What business is it of yours! Bulma, I'm sorry, I can explain, just give me a chance," but before he could continue speaking, Bulma threw a punch right into Yamcha's jaw that caught him off guard as he feel against a tree.

"Don't ever fucking come around here again! I mean it. You sorry, sick, piece of shit! Go take your fucking tramp and get out of my house! NOW!" Bulma pointed to the door with tears spilling out of her eyes. The red haired girl by then had put most of her clothes back on and was running with Yamcha close behind her. As they left, Vegeta said nothing. Bulma turned and looked at him. "I guess I have to say thank you even though I almost would have rather not known. At the same time, at least now I know he was a waste of my time. But why my back yard? Did he just want to get caught?" Bulma began crying even harder. "I can't believe I was so stupid. She couldn't have been his only one." She crossed her arms and looked every which way but at Vegeta.

"At first I wasn't going to tell you." Vegeta said. "But then two thoughts came to my mind."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked through sniffling and finishing up crying.

"Well, for one, he dismissed me and told me to leave like he was better than me. As if I were below him, and he will never, EVER, be above me in anything. Period. At first that was reason enough, but then, another thought struck me." Vegeta explained.

"What was that?" Bulma stepped closer to him.

"I don't want you with him anymore." Vegeta said simply. He squinted at the ground, kind of unsure of what he was doing or saying. The alcohol was swimming in his body, and the weed was still making his head float. But something inside of him was pulling these words out.

"Okay…" Bulma responded, equally unsure of what to think or say to that. "Who do you want me with?" was the only thing she could think to say next.

"I don't know." Vegeta said as he turned and went back to the bar. He found his cup of sweet tea SoCo and took it inside along with the rest of the sweet tea and the rest of the bottle of Southern Comfort. He went to his room where he sat down on his bed and began to think.

Bulma put herself back together, and began drinking herself. She told Chi Chi about what happened, and Chi Chi then in turn told her husband. Goku insisted on saying, "Well, Bulma, its just one door closing so another can open! You'll see, it isn't so bad!"

" Oh Goku, I can always count on you to be positive." Bulma laughed as they partied the night away, while Vegeta stayed in his room to ponder consumed in his strange feelings.

_***Alright, there was chapter 3! More to come lovelies. Review!***_


	4. Chapter 4 Take

_***Chapter 4, ahhh I've pretty much written this story all in one day. Read on kiddies!***_

**Open up and Bleed**

**Chapter four | Take.**

A few hours later, after having finished off his SoCo, Vegeta grew hungry and decided he would go down to the kitchen for some grub. He not only noticed that the party had long since died by now, and there were drunk people and kids passed out in the various rooms of the Capsule Corp, but that there was only one person left outside. Bulma. He opened the door to the patio unsure of what he was going to say. So he didn't say anything.

"Hmm? Who's there?" Bulma heard the door shut behind him.

"It's me," said Vegeta, who sat down beside her. She was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. "And I'm incredibly, crazy, drunk right now. Sorry if I don't make sense of what I saying." Vegeta's head nodded as the world seemed to spin around him.

"Its, okay, I'm drunk but not as drunk as you are," Bulma said as she pushed her finger on his chest. "Do you mind if I talk to you about something? Don't worry, you probably won't remember it in the morning." She asked the guy now lying on the cool concrete with his feet in the water.

"Why not?" Vegeta answered. "If it's about Yamcha, fuck him. I said on Vegeta there was no time for love or courting, but when a Saiyan chooses the woman to have his child, she is the only one we are "with" so to speak. That's the closest thing to love we have or practice. It's not much at all. Even if we only see each other once a year, we don't smear our name with adultery."

"So somewhere in your heart you feel sorry for me?" Bulma giggled as it gradually turned into a great laugh. She continued laughing for a good minute before she was interrupted by the prince.

"What is so funny?" He sat up and looked at her, twisting his body as to see her better.

"I don't know, this just isn't the Vegeta we all know. Feeling sorry? It's just so strange that alcohol and some bud have turned you into a COMPLETELY different person. Not that this "side" of you is coming out, but you are one hundred percent not _you_. I'm not going to lie; I like it even though it is a little uncomfortable." Bulma explained in an effort to get those black eyes of his off of her. But he continued to stare. "What?"

"Will you take me back to my room." Vegeta said after an awkward pause.

"Sure, lets go now. We should both just get some sleep now." Bulma got up and linked her arm around his and helped him up. She hesitantly put her arm around his waist, and was surprised to receive the reaction of him putting his arm around her shoulder. They walked together in silence the whole way to his room. She opened the door and closed it behind her as she walked him to his bed. He sat down and she did too. "Alright, if everything is okay now, I'll be going to my room now. Good night." She stood up but as she started walking away she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She looked down to see a wide eyed Vegeta looking up at her.

"Stay, please? I'm always alone." He asked as she let out a small gasp. He pulled her closer as she flew on top of him. They were now lying down, with her on top of him. She held his face like she had done earlier that day, and was staring in his eyes. "Kiss me this time." He said as she closed her eyes and planted her lips on his. The rhythm of his breathing was syncing to hers as her lips danced across his. She moved to his neck and ears. He let out moans of pleasure as her hands traveled his arms and chest. His hands were scattered all over her body. As one hand held the small of her back, the other took her breast out of her bikini top and into his mouth as his tongue flicked over her nipple.

"Ah, baby that feels so good," Bulma whispered as she began to moan for him. He untied her bikini top and threw the top across the room. They stopped to look at each other again for a moment, and then continued kissing and exploring. He flipped them both over so that he was on top now. He kissed and lightly bit her ears and neck before moving down to her breasts. As he played with her nipples and kissed her stomach, she began to unbutton his swim trunks. Before they both knew it, they were both completely exposed and breathing heavily. He could feel her wanting him, just as she could feel him wanting her. He buried one of his arms under her shoulders and back and nestled his head between her neck and shoulder as he pushed inside of her, causing pure ecstasy within her entire body.

"Oh god," Vegeta moaned as she whimpered for him not to stop. They knew right away how they fit together perfect as a puzzle. They got lost in the fire that was consuming them, and taking them to a place neither of them had ever been before. In the blink of an eye, fifteen minutes of love had been made. He began to pound harder as they both moaned and sighed passionately. In the same instant, they both reached climax as her body shook all around him, and he fell on top of her, tired and drained. She was still twitching as she looked at his face and cupped his cheek with her hand. They both were breathing deep and steady, as their eyes closed and they fell asleep, tired from the day, and the _something_ they had just created within the both of them.

*****

The next morning, sunlight poured into the room like a flood. They awoke at the same time with a massive headache an odd sense of displacement.

_Where am I?_ Bulma thought to herself. And then it all came back to her. She was naked, next to Vegeta in his room. She sat straight up, and looked beside her to make sure what she remembered was true. It was. She held her head in her hands and then looked back at him again. He was staring at her too, but seemingly much more calmly. He was sitting up against the headboard, with his hands behind his head. He was still naked.

"How can you be so calm right now?" Bulma asked.

"Why are you freaking out right now?" Vegeta replied.

"We had fucking sex, Vegeta. Are you stupid? And you only did it because you were drunk." Bulma replied exasperated.

"I know we had sex, woman. You can either deny it or accept it, but whatever you do- I can no longer have anyone else. So there is no reason to freak out." Vegeta said blankly.

"What do you mean?" Bulma said, "what are you talking about?" She looked at him with crazy eyes.

"Remember what I said about the child thing. I already know you're pregnant. Unless deliberately prevented, a Saiyan's seed never misses or fails.

"What. Pregnant?" Bulma grabbed the sheet, wrapped it around herself, and ran to her room with tear filled eyes, disbelieving of what he just told her. There is no way he could know, she thought. Unless he could sense a ki signal inside of her?

"Well, I'm going to go train." Vegeta said to himself as he got dressed and resumed life as though nothing had happened.

Nine months later, baby Trunks was born.

_***The end! How did you guys like it? Let me know in a review :) I'll dance!***_


End file.
